Rules
Official Rules of the CountryHumans Wiki The rules will be acknowledged on this wiki at all costs. Not following them may result in warnings, punishments, bans, and restrictions. ''Anything that does not follow FANDOM's ToS will be punishable.'' Contents Sections to which the rules are split into: * Basic Rules: the basics of the rules on here. * Content Rules: rules more based on the pages. * Imagery * Category Rules * Additional * Related Wiki's ---- Basic Rules Basic rules to follow, such as attitude towards others on the wiki. 1. Vandalism : Vandalism of any page whatsoever (user page, etc) will result in an instant ban. This includes vandalism in the name of Polandball, be aware as it is against their rules as well and get you blocked on there too. : This also goes for the other way round. If you raid Polandball or another wiki in the name of the Countryhumans wiki, you will be blocked. : ' Punishment:' 3 months block, then IP and permanent if done again. 2. Harassment and Discrimination : Any form of harassment/discrimination here is prohibited. It will not be tolerated and can result in a block very quickly. This includes racism, sexism, ethnic hate, religious hatred and many more. : It can also be as simple as making fun of someone. : ' Punishment:' Depending on how severe it is, it can range between 6 months to 12, and then infinite block. This is not final. 3. Sockpuppetry : Sockpuppetry is also another offence which can get you into trouble here. This only applies if you've been blocked on this wiki on another account. If you make multiple accounts and use them to abuse the block system you will be permanently IP blocked on all accounts. : Punishment: IP + infinite block. 4. Shipping Rules : Shipping is allowed on this wiki, however, only to a certain extent to make sure we do not cause controversy or hurt other people. : Anything to do with the USSR x Third Reich will be granted a warning. If the user continues adding to pages, it may result in a block. This is not just the admin's opinions, it's the fact that it is immoral to ship them in general. : ' Punishment:' Warning, if done again, a 3-month block because it is a form of vandalism. 5. Releasing Personal Information : Do not at all leak the personal information of others, or threaten to (eg, address, number or age) because it breaks others' anonymity and is very dangerous. We won't take this lightly and it will be punishable. ---- Content Rules Rules more based on the content on this wiki. 1. Controversial Topics : Controversial topics, such as ISIS (at least while it's still recent) should not be created. However to some degree, if we let a controversial country on the wiki, the information on it should be factual, not opinion-based, and not made up in a way it can offend someone. : Here the countries not allowed: :* ISIS :* Reichtangle 2. Copy-Pasting : When it comes to articles, please refrain from copy-pasting, especially from websites like Wikipedia. It is okay to base information off other sites, but it's just in case it leads to copyright trouble. 3. OC content : Currently, we do not allow Original Character pages as actual articles. The main reason being we prefer for all currently existing and disputed countries to be completed. Please consider putting original character content on a blog post or on the Countryhumans OCs wiki. 4. States, Cities, and Planets : These are not allowed because this as the name indicates it, this Wiki is only for countries and also tolerates unions. For States please refer to the StateHumans Wiki, Planethumans Wiki, or Countryhumans OCs Wiki. ---- Imagery Rules-based on images on this wiki, eg, art. 1. Artist Credit : It is important if you use images from other artists that you credit them, preferably asking permission before you use the image. Do not take credit for the art yourself because you will be granted a warning. 2. Inappropriate Images : Any images that are graphic/and or inappropriate will be deleted from the wiki by an admin with no hesitation. Do not use images like this on articles or upload them. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rules Category:Guidelines